If I die young
by Pr0fess0rPanda
Summary: From The Band Perry's "If I Die Young" I bring you a fanfic of angst and feels featuring Nalu. One Shot


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while but I have something for you now! I got the idea while listen to The Band Perry's "If I Die Young". I don't own Fairy Tail or the lyrics. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _If I die young bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song…_

He sat it the pew of the church. He could believe she was gone. The pastor was saying something, but he didn't listen, all he could hear was the rain and his own thoughts. If only he had been there to save her on her quest. the flyer asked for a rare plant that was on the other side of one of the most dangerous forests in Fiore.

"If anyone has any last words to send Lucy away with please step forward…" the pastor said, stepping down from the altar. Everyone looked his way, of course they would. He was her partner and her best friend, it would be wrong of him not to say something. Natsu slowly rose from his seat and walked to the altar, trying to fight the tears that stung his eyes, he was the mighty Salamander for Mavis' sake.

The funeral was an opened coffin, the guild was going to cremate her after the ceremony and spread her ashes in the river that ran through Magnolia. She looked like an angel where she layed. The girls at the guild had put her in a white satin dress, Levy said that Lucy was planning on buying the dress for her wedding day, a day that would never come. Loke had Cancer style her hair so it flared out around her face. Everyone had paid their respects by placing a flower around her coffin, Natsu had put a fire lily at the base as his offering.

"Lucy, as we all know, was a good friend." Natsu spoke, his voice cracking from his stinging throat. "She brought a smile to everyone's face wherever she went and… and…" Natsu sobbed. "Lucy was Lucy. She was a good friend, a smile on everyone's face, and my partner."

Natsu broke, he didn't even stay the rest of the ceremony, he calmly walked out of the cathedral but ran to Lucy's old apartment once the doors closed. No one had the courage to move everything out when she died, so they just left it.

 _Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

 _She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

 _Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

 _Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_ …

Mirajane, the figurative mother of the guild, stayed after the service so she could say goodbye to Lucy one last time. It was like losing Lisanna all over again. Lucy was another family member she couldn't save.

"Stupid Mirajane." she said aloud to herself, "You're so weak. You couldn't protect another person you love." At this Mirajane fell to her knees beside the coffin and broke into uncontrollable tears. She sobbed so loudly that the dead could have heard her if they had ears.

When Mirajane finally got control of herself, she stood up, bent down into the coffin, and planted a kiss upon Lucy's pale forehead. She then quickly turned on her heel and left the cathedral before she broke down again. When she got outside, she notice that the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to shine through the clouds. When She looked up, there was a big, bright rainbow over the church.

Mirajane smiled to herself. For some reason, when she saw the rainbow, she knew that Lucy was safe and happy on the new quest that she was on.

 _The sharp knife of a short life_

 _Oh well, I've had just enough time_ …

Back at the guild, there was no laughter. There was no fighting. There was no words. Everyone was in their own world, thinking of how short life really was and the things Lucy had done for them.

Juvia thought of the time when Lucy saved everyone in the guild when Tartaros attacked by summoning the Celestial King. Cana thought of the time when Lucy tried to help when she was chosen to become an S Class wizard. Levy thought of the first day that she and Lucy talked, and how Lucy promised she could read her novel that would never be finished.

Finally, Makarov stood on the bar and cleared his throat.

"To Lucy, she was a member of this guild and of this family. She all had an effect on us someway or somehow. If it hadn't been for her, we wouldn't have Gajeel and Juvia. We would still be trapped in Tartaros, in whatever the hell that gunk was. But most of all she made the guild feel even more like a family." Makarov then raised his right hand, forming an "L", "Lucy Heartfilia, Wherever you are, we all wish you luck on your new journey."

At this the rest of the guild followed the gesture, whispering "To Lucy!" to themselves.

 _There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_

 _Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

 _The sharp knife of a short life_

 _Oh well, I've had just enough time_

Natsu sat on the ground next to Lucy's bed, wearing a seldom look on his face. He never knew what to expect every time the sun rose over the horizon. He sure as hell never expected that his best friend would die at such a such a young age.

Natsu had gone to Lucy's apartment many times after the day she died. He always sat in the same spot never moving till the sun began to set. He hadn't had a meal in days and at first his stomach wouldn't stop growling but eventually it didn't make so much as a groan.

Happy sometimes came by to bring Natsu a fish, but when Natsu refused to eat it Happy would fall on to his butt and eventually eat it himself. When he was done he would think of what Lucy would do if she knew that they were in her apartment. When he did he would giggle to himself and then realize that he would never see her again. This always brought tears to his eyes and he would run into Natsu's arms for comfort.

Natsu would wrap his arms around Happy, but he would do nothing more than that. He didn't say words of comfort or say everything would be okay. He just sat there. When Happy had finished crying, he would get up, wipe his eyes, and fly back the he guild.

One day, about a week after Lucy's death, which seemed like an eternity ago, Natsu noticed a smell he never noticed before.

It was sweet and smelled like the vanilla. Curious as to where it was coming from, Natsu got up from his spot and began to search Lucy's apartment. The smell was coming from the box that held the letters Lucy wrote to her mother.

Natsu thought about leaving it be but was too curious to do the right thing. He lifted the lid to the box and became glad he didn't do the right thing. Instead of the letter being addressed to Layla, it was addressed to him.

He lifted the letter from the box and detached the wax from the parchment. and began to read.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _If you're reading this, that means I didn't make it back from a mission. I never intended to die on that mission, but as an extra precaution I have written a letter in advance. I guess you found this because the reminder bomb went off and gave off the scent to let you know where this was._

 _I want to thank you Natsu. You gave me a new family when the one fate gave me left alone in this world. I can never repay you for that. From the moment that I laid eyes on you I knew that you were going to be important to me since you were able to break that love charm that Boris put on me._

 _Don't dwell on me being gone. Live your life. Don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed because when you get to the afterlife I'll know you did something stupid and I'll kick your ass. I happen to run into the sharp knife that made my life short. You never listen to me before but listen to this, don't be stupid._

 _I loved you Natsu, and not just as a friend. I hope you find someone to replace me to make you happy._

 _Lucy_

 _P.S If you did find this that means you were snooping through my stuff, which mean you were in my room, and for that I'm Lucy Kicking you when we meet again._

 _Natsu chuckled, even when she was gone she was still invoking fear. Then he realised that she was still gone, The sadness returned, causing him to return to his spot where he continued to sob till he fell asleep._

 _The ballad of a dove_

 _Go with peace_

 _and love_

 _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

 _Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em_

Natsu woke up later in the day, except he wasn't in Lucy's room. Instead he was in an endless field of gold grass with a blue sky above him.

"I told you to forget about me." A voice said came from behind Natsu. He didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to but he did anyway. There stood Lucy, still dressed in the clothes that she wore the day she left for her last mission.

"You idiot." She said, lowering her head. Natsu saw Lucy's shoulders begin to shake. He tried so hard while they were alive to keep her from crying and here he was again causing her to cry again.

"I'm sorry" he bent his head in shame. All he could hear were Lucy's sob and the gentle blowing of the wind.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Nothing better than some Nalu angst. Muhahaha! I've been working on this for some time now and I'm just now finishing it I hope you liked it!


End file.
